Kalos hotels
There are a total of seven hotels around Kalos in Pokémon X and Y. Six of the hotels are very similar to each other: Hotel Camphrier in Camphrier Town, Hotel Ambrette in Ambrette Town, Hotel Cyllage in Cyllage City, Hotel Marine Snow in Geosenge Town, Coumarine Hotel in Coumarine City, and Couriway Hotel in Couriway Town. These six hotels each have two floors and modest capacities. The seventh, Hotel Richissime in Lumiose City, is a luxury hotel that has a total of five floors, with many guest rooms distributed across the upper floors. Guests The six similar hotels have three accessible rooms on the second floor that usually feature certain types of guests. The first room (leftmost, closest to the stairs), always contains one of six different guests who may give the player gifts. These people rotate through these six hotels on a six-day cycle. The second room contains—on certain days—a woman who will give the player different Ribbons and who also rotates through the hotels, but on a seven-day cycle. The third room usually contains Mr. Bonding, who will teach the player an O-Power; in Coumarine City, however, this room is occupied by the game director, who awards the Diploma. Mr. Bonding also appears in Hotel Richissime, on the ground floor, but none of the other aforementioned guests do. Rotating guests Every day, the guest in the first room of each of the six similar hotels changes. These guests follow an orderly rotation "backwards" through these hotels. They mainly appear to be from regions outside of Kalos. If the player speaks to these guests on three separate days, on the fourth day, most will give the player an item or offer to trade Pokémon. * : apparently from Kanto, he will eventually offer to trade a to the player in return for a . * : apparently from Johto, he will eventually give the player a Rage Candy Bar. * : apparently from Lavaridge Town in Hoenn, she will eventually give the player a Lava Cookie. * : apparently working for Mr. Backlot from Sinnoh, she will eventually offer to trade an for any Pokémon. * : eventually, he will offer to tell the player about strong s (Gym Leaders) in Kalos. However, he only knows about female Trainers. * : apparently from Alola (which he teases as a yet-unknown region of the Pokémon world), he will eventually give the player a Strange Souvenir. The table below describes which person will be in each hotel for days near to the current real-world time ( ). Ribbon guest The second room in the six similar hotels may contain a young female who will give the player a Ribbon for their Pokémon. Which hotel she appears in and what Ribbon she will give depends on the day of the week. The player will place the Ribbon on the first Pokémon in their party, but if it already has that day's Ribbon, the woman will not offer it. Mr. Bonding Mr. Bonding grants the player a different O-Power depending on the location. * Hotel Cyllage: * Couriway Hotel: * Hotel Camphrier: * Hotel Ambrette: * Hotel Marine Snow: * Hotel Richissime: He also appears in most other cities, usually in the Pokémon Center. In other languages Category:X and Y locations Category:Buildings